Es una vida corta
by NaniMe
Summary: ...Y así, cuando el gran rojo dejó ir su último aliento, el rey dragón fue condenado a vivir una vida eterna y solitaria después de la muerte de la última de sus criaturas. De sangre y fuego nació, en sangre y fuego lo sepultarán, y solo una mano sin intención de dañar será capaz de arrancarle el corazón...


**¡Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic!**

 **(Arreglado porque lo había subido mal, ups. Por eso amiguitos siempre chequen sus cosas antes de subirlas y después ¡Gracias personita que me avisó! Si no hubiera sido por eso, seguro no me daba cuenta.)**

 **Advertencias:**

 **-Este fic es yaoi, hombre x hombre. Específicamente Bakugou Katsuki x Midoriya Izuku.**

 **-Muerte de personajes.**

_/\/\/\\_

Se dice que en las montañas de fuego vive un hombre.

Él fue humano alguna vez, alguna vez tuvo un padre y una madre, vivió entre los humanos y de ellos aprendió sus costumbres. Pero nunca se ajustó a ellas, siempre las consideró por debajo de lo que él merecía, así que en cuanto llegó a la edad y se convirtió en un hombre, escapó de su comunidad y se dirigió a los volcanes, allí vencería a un dragón y ganaría la fama y el respeto de los que se consideraba dignos.

Sin embargo, no sabía que al enterrar la espada en la base del cuello del dragón, cuando la sangre hirviente de este, esa lava de sus entrañas que incineraba todo lo que tocaba, se derramó sobre él y le quemó la piel, no moriría, en cambio renacería como un rey para esa especie. Porque cualquiera que tuviera el poder de matar a uno solo de ellos, de presenciar su sangre y tocarla, tendría la capacidad de unírseles, de gobernarlos.

Él salió empapado del vital líquido rojo, dejando un camino de llamas a sus pies. Todos los dragones se inclinaron ante su presencia y lo cubrieron del fuego que lo forjaría, y que jamás volvería a dañarlo. El Rey Dragón nació para ser eterno.

Eterno era una palabra que debía ser considerada de manera literal. Durante cientos de años los humanos comunes lo celebraron y admiraron. Mientras volaba sobre las criaturas que estaban bajo sus órdenes, todos gritaban y vitoreaban, era una bendición que el Rey Dragón te visitara.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que los dragones se extinguieron.

Porque la presencia del rey había detenido los nacimientos de los dragones. Era algo extraño en la criatura más poderosa, ante la presencia de un solo ser que la superara, decidiera dejar de reproducirse. Y el paso natural del tiempo hizo que hasta el último de ellos muriera de vejez. Y así, cuando el Gran Rojo dejó ir su último aliento, el Rey Dragón fue condenado a vivir una vida eterna y solitaria después de la muerte de la última de sus criaturas.

De sangre y fuego nació, en sangre y fuego lo sepultarán, y sólo una mano sin intención de dañar será capaz de arrancarle el corazón.

—Hoy en día no hay nada que compruebe su existencia, pero dicen que el calor de las montañas vive gracias a su magia —continuaba relatando Inko a su pequeño niño que no daba ni una muestra de sueño a pesar de que ya era hora de dormir.

—Debe ser muy triste estar solo —dijo Izuku sentándose por quinta vez esa noche—, debe querer amigos.

—Tal vez —agregó Inko haciendo a su hijo acostarse de nuevo y acomodando las cobijas que lo cubrían—, a nadie le gusta estar solo después de todo. En especial si lleva tanto tiempo solo.

—Debe estar triste —Izuku subió la manta hasta cubrir su nariz.

—Es probable, si acaso sigue con vida.

—Debe seguir con vida, él es eterno.

—Descansa, Izuku —le dijo su mamá besándole la frente.

—Buenas noches.

Después de que ella saliera Deku giró y se cubrió por completo. Trató de imaginarse una vida en completa soledad, una donde no estuviera su mamá que lo abrazara y le contara cuentos todas las noches antes de dormir, o sus amigos con quienes salía a jugar y cazar insectos. Los vecinos que lo saludaban todas las mañanas, los señores amables del camino que a veces les regalaban una hogaza de pan. No podía ni siquiera considerarlo. Sería horrible. No era justo que hubiera alguien que tuviera que vivir así para siempre. Le gustaría ir a donde estaba para que ya no se sintiera solo.

Entonces tuvo una increíble idea ¡Iría! Iría a las montañas de fuego y le diría al señor Rey Dragón que se hiciera su amigo, que regresara a la aldea con él. Eran una familia humilde así que le daría la mitad de su comida para que su mamá no se preocupara por conseguir más y lo dejaría dormir con él. No tendría que estar solo. Sonrió ante sus propios planes y al poco tiempo se quedó dormido.

_/\/\/\\_

En el solsticio de primavera, Izuku ya tenía todo preparado, había tomado su pequeña petaca y había echado algo de comida y agua. No sabía cuánto tiempo se haría a las montañas de fuego, se veían muy lejos, temía la posibilidad de que se le hiciera de noche, tampoco quería preocupar a su mamá. Así que salió en cuanto la mañana clareó lo suficiente como para ser capaz de diferenciar por dónde pasaba. Caminó sin detenerse hasta que el sol estuvo lo más arriba posible, comió y se sentó un poco. Ya no veía la aldea, nunca había estado tan lejos. Luego se dio prisa, si quería regresar pronto, no podía perder el tiempo. Siguió caminando y las montañas de fuego no parecían acercarse.

Cuando el sol empezó a descender, se preocupó. No había llegado a su destino y ya debería regresar. Observó al frente con determinación. Existía la posibilidad de que tuviera que pasar la noche solo, pero se trataría únicamente de una noche, el Rey Dragón llevaba montones de noches solo. Debía mantenerse firme, debía seguir avanzando y llegar.

Al poco rato estaba tan obscuro que ya no alcanzaba a discernir bien cuáles eran piedras y cuáles manchas en el suelo o agujeros. La luz se había ido demasiado rápido. Se sentó junto a un árbol abrazando su mochila e ingiriendo lo último de su comida. Allí, en medio de las montañas, lejos de la aldea, veía con más claridad los volcanes, los cuales se veían igual de lejanos que al principio. Sólo que ahora, sin ninguna antorcha cercana que lo distrajera con su luz, estas parecían brillar. Irradiar, ocultando su propio sol.

Escuchó ruidos provenir de entre las ramas de los árboles y se asustó. Apretó su mochila como si de alguna manera pudiera esconderse detrás de ella y esta le pudiera brindar alguna clase de protección de los males que lo amenazaban. Su madre también le había contado sobre las criaturas de la noche y el porqué no debía estar en las montañas él solo después de que el sol se ocultara.

Había un ruido en especial que se fue acercando cada vez más, ramas siendo sacudidas sin cuidado, podía ser causado tanto por una criatura grande como por una pequeña que se moviera furiosa. Cuando estaba con los ojos tan llenos de lágrimas por el miedo que no alcanzaba a diferenciar nada, ante la poca luz que la luna proporcionaba salió un hombre.

Izuku se limpió los ojos para verlo mejor, no era alguien que conociera. No alguien de la aldea y no alguno de los mercaderes recurrentes. Tenía el cabello cenizo y su torso descubierto, con una capa de piel sobre sus hombros que parecía haber sido quemada de la parte inferior, con un montón de collares y marcas de piel. Pero más importante sobre todo eso, tenía los ojos rojos y parecían brillar como las brasas de una fogata viva.

—Eres un niño humano —dijo él entrecerrando la mirada.

—¿Tú no eres un humano? —preguntó Izuku que se había calmado un poco al escucharlo hablar como una persona cualquiera, incluso si sus palabras deberían haberlo asustado más.

—Lo fui, en algún momento.

Izuku se puso de pie de inmediato.

—¿Eres el rey dragón?

El otro frunció el ceño.

—¿Vienes a matarme?

—¡No! —Izuku sacudió la cabeza con fuerza— No, de ninguna manera, vengo a ser tu amigo ¡Para que ya no estés solo!

El rey dragón (sin confirmar) bufó y le dio la espalda susurrando algo que a Izuku le pareció ser un "Vaya pérdida de tiempo."

—No, espera, no me dejes aquí solo —Izuku trató de correr detrás de él, pero se perdió fácilmente entre las ramas. Siguió avanzando a ciegas y el temor se apoderó de él— ¡Sí! Vengo... vengo a matarte —se atrevió a decir, esperando que eso lo hiciera regresar. Para su suerte, confirmó que fue así cuando una voz de pronto lo sorprendió desde atrás.

—¿Cómo va a matarme un niño?

—Uh... yo, uhm, bueno, iba a hacerme tu amigo para ganarme tu confianza y luego, cuando menos te lo esperes, te, uh, mataré...

El hombre rodó los ojos y le dio la espalda, Izuku esta vez fue más rápido en agarrar la capa que vestía. Estaba caliente, quemaba, quería soltarla, pero al mismo tiempo no quería dejarlo ir.

—Voy a llevarte a tu aldea, niño humano —le dijo—, y a cambio, cuando seas grande, vendrás a asesinarme.

—Me llamo Midoriya Izuku —le contestó mordiéndose su labio, negándose a aceptar esa condición, él sería su amigo, ese era su objetivo, no iba a matarlo, nunca.

Fue como si avanzaran inhumanamente rápido, porque en unos momentos ya estaban en una parte de la montaña que Deku reconocía. Y en cuestión de segundos más, ya veía la aldea.

—Bakugou Katsuki —le dijo el rey dragón mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa y lo arrojaba. Izuku cayó en medio de la aldea. Las personas a su alrededor de pronto reaccionaron, reconociéndolo, señalándolo, llamando a su madre. Izuku observó en dirección al bosque mientras su madre llegaba a abrazarlo en llanto.

 _Voy a ser tu amigo_. Decidió ahora más que nunca.

_/\/\/\\_

Cuando Izuku cumplió dieciséis años, le anunciaron que debía desposar a Ochako, una chica de la aldea como él. Ambos ya tenían la edad suficiente para procrear, no había nada por qué esperar, debían establecerse y crecer como familia. Que en realidad, ya hasta iban un poco tarde.

El día que ella fue a su casa, Izuku la recibió con una sonrisa amable, justo como lo habían educado.

—Parece que seremos esposos —dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa chocando las puntas de sus dedos.

—Eso parece —dijo Izuku con la misma cantidad de nervios que ella probablemente tenía.

Era una mujer linda, amable, y a todas luces alegre. Izuku suponía que ella le agradaría, que podrían tener una larga vida juntos, tener varios hijos y convertirse en una familia sumamente feliz. Era todo lo que debería desear.

Pero no podía imaginarse a sí mismo de esa manera. Ya lo había sabido desde hace tiempo. Mientras la mayoría de chicos de su edad se la pasaban hablando sobre qué mujer era más hermosa, con cuál serían más felices teniendo a su lado, y otros temas más desvergonzados como qué mujer les gustaría tocar y llevar a la cama, él no entendía. No le llamaba la atención, no comprendía por qué todos parecían tan deseosos por tomar pechos y apretarlos.

Izuku siempre terminaba imaginando como sería si en cambio le hicieran todo eso que ellos decían a él.

—La ceremonia se efectuará en cuanto lo desees —ofreció ella.

Izuku sonrió y bajó la cabeza.

—Sólo tengo una petición antes de llevarlo a cabo —levantó los hombros mirándola a los ojos—. Hay una promesa que hice cuando era niño, y me gustaría cumplirla.

Ochako parpadeó un par de veces confundida por la petición no pronunciada en su totalidad "Quiero aplazarlo" y volvió a sonreír inclinando un poco la cabeza.

—De acuerdo—dijo con su voz suave—. Haz lo que debas hacer.

Sabiendo que esa era su última aventura, se preparó para salir. A diferencia de cuando era un niño tratando de ir tras un cuento, en esa ocasión se preparó adecuadamente sabiendo todas las cosas que era necesario cargar en esa travesía.

Arregló todo para no regresar.

Salió de la aldea despidiéndose de su madre y de Ochako. Era cruel dejarlas de esa manera, sin saber que sería la última vez que las vería, mintiendo sobre un regreso que no sucedería, pero no tenía opción. No había forma de que lo apoyaran, de que si quiera entendieran que no quería una mujer y una familia, que sólo quería volver a ver al hombre denominado Rey Dragón.

_/\/\/\\_

Llegar a la base de los volcanes le tomó siete días con sus noches. Fue durante la luna llena que por fin dejó la tierra atrás y el suelo se convirtió en roca. Fue en la claridad del amanecer cuando vio al Rey Dragón acostado sobre una roca.

Izuku sonrió.

Durante mucho tiempo temió que todo hubiera sido un sueño, que hubiera alucinado en sus fantasías de infante. Después de todo, parte de esos recuerdos no tenían mucha coherencia. Sin embargo desde entonces y hasta ese momento se había mantenido tratando de rememorar su aspecto. Su rostro, su vestuario, sus ojos. Y desde hace un poco menos de tiempo para acá, su cuerpo.

El hombre, la criatura, el Rey Dragón se levantó y lo miró a los ojos, se veía exactamente igual que como creía recordarlo, pero mucho mejor. Y el impacto era diferente que el haberlo visto de niño. Entonces había pensado en él como un ente maravilloso y sobrenatural. Ahora se veía como un hombre algunos años mayor que él, en cuestión de apariencia pues sabía que en la realidad era mucho más de lo que se podía contar el tiempo que separaba sus nacimientos. Se veía como alguien a quien quería ponerle las manos encima y palparlo por todos lados.

—¿Has regresado a matarme? —preguntó el Rey Dragón. Bakugou Katsuki, eso también lo recordaba a la perfección.

—No, Kacchan, seré tu amigo.

—¿Kacchan? —reaccionó este indignado— Si no vienes a matarme, yo te mataré.

Izuku sonrió. Sin fundamentos, tenía la sensación de que eso no sería así para nada.

—No, no. Recuerda mi plan. Primero me haré tu amigo ¿Cierto?—Se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado, Kacchan se veía bastante más grande que él en tamaño corporal e irradiaba calor, lo sentía hasta esa distancia. Quizás lo quemaría si trataba de tocarlo.

Bakugou Katsuki, el Rey Dragón, amo de las más poderosas criaturas que pudieran haber existido jamás, eterno e inmortal, sólo lo miró con ojos entrecerrados y ceño fruncido. Bufó y volvió a recostarse como había estado antes.

Izuku contó eso como una victoria y sonrió con más emoción. Se quedó allí sentado moviendo los pies de manera infantil y detallando cada parte del otro, cada musculo, cada cabello, cada prenda, cada tatuaje, cada accesorio. Su boca salivó de sólo saber que tenía a semejante persona al alcance de su mano.

Durante varios días el tan afamado rey dragón no hizo nada más que ignorarlo. Parecía no tener una gran rutina, no hacía prácticamente nada aparte de salir a caminar. Se sentaba en algunas rocas altas y observaba el horizonte con una expresión taciturna. A Izuku no le gustaba mirar eso, daba la impresión de que Kacchan estaba sumido en una tristeza y soledad de la que no tenía escape.

Lo que de hecho era probablemente el caso. Tantos años, siglos, allí sentado sin nada, sin nadie. ¿Recordaría a sus dragones volando en aquel cielo que ahora estaba vacío? ¿Desearía su regreso? ¿Desearía unírseles?

Lo había ido a encarar preguntando específicamente si lo mataría.

A Izuku se le revolvió el estómago por eso. Él había ido allí con deseos egoístas e impuros, mientras esta persona sufría.

Por eso comenzó a hablarle, caminando detrás de él y estando constantemente cerca. Aunque el rey dragón nunca le dio una mirada ni un indicio de prestarle atención, Izuku seguía hablando, le seguía contando todo lo que su madre le había contado, las aventuras de algunos hombres que habían pasado por la aldea, su fascinación por las plantas, cómo le iba ahora que debía ir a cazar animales para alimentarse pues allí no había y no parecía que Kacchan los necesitara.

Dejó la vergüenza de lado y le confesó lo mucho que había deseado volver a encontrarlo, volver a estar cerca de él. Y la falta de respuesta y, en general, atención, le dio la suficiente confianza de comentarle su nula atracción a las mujeres y como había escapado de una para llegar a él.

Esa ocasión el rey dragón por primera vez en muchos días apartó la mirada del cielo vacío y lo observó fijamente.

Izuku sintió su rostro arder y algo raro asentarse en su estómago.

Kacchan volvió a apartar la mirada e Izuku soltó el aire que no sabía que había estado reteniendo. No volvió a comentar sobre eso, pero fue feliz de saber que contrario a lo que creía, estaba siendo escuchado.

_/\/\/\\_

Pronto perdió la cuenta del tiempo había pasado desde que había llegado y decidido por sí mismo que se quedaría a vivir con el rey dragón, por lo que decidió empezar a contarlos desde la primera vez que lo escuchó reír.

No se lo había esperado para nada, había estado contando una anécdota un poco vergonzosa, y de repente, mientras decía la parte donde se había dejado caer un balde de agua encima, el otro se había reído. El sonido más maravilloso que Izuku jamás hubiera creído que podría existir, un poco como una risa normal, pero un poco como si hubiera un rugido mezclado. Una risa sonora, penetrante, perfecta. Se rió levantando la barbilla y echando la cabeza para atrás. Luego lo miró directo a los ojos e Izuku sintió su corazón palpitar con furia.

Ese momento se quedaría grabado en su mente como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y le permitiera apreciar cada detalle. La manera en la que el sol iluminaba el cabello rubio del otro, la manera en que sus ojos brillaron, el ligero tono rojo que tomó su rostro, la posición de su cuerpo medio girado en su dirección. Su boca, sonriente, sus dientes blancos y ligeramente afilados mostrándose. Sus labios.

Fue perfecto. Fue todo lo que no sabía que quería, pero ahora necesitaba y más.

No volvió a escucharlo reírse los siguientes días por más historias similares que contara, pero de vez en cuando Kacchan sonreiría de manera ladeada y eso seguiría siendo el paraíso para Izuku.

También, cuando Izuku hablaba sobre su aldea y todas las personas que conocía y con quienes había pertenecido, Kacchan ya no mostraba una terrible tristeza sino que sus ojos se llenaban de nostalgia. Recordaba buenos momentos.

Cuando Izuku le contó el día que su padre murió, se dio cuenta que se había quedado sin historias. Ya le había dicho todo. Ya no tenía más que decir, así que guardó silencio observando el mismo paisaje que Kacchan.

Entonces el rey dragón habló.

—Esta zona —dijo extendiendo su brazo para abarcar el cielo, lo que podría indicar poco o hasta donde el horizonte llegaba—, era el lugar favorito de mis dragones para volar. Las primeras tierras que el sol toca cuando se asoma. Les encantaba sentir en sus escamas el calor de su máxima fuente de poder.

Izuku lo observó sin saber qué decir. Kacchan lo miró de vuelta y debió tener una cara ridícula porque se rió otra vez. Lo que tanto había querido todos esos días y ahora que no lo buscaba, lo había provocado con facilidad. Izuku hizo un puchero, Kacchan una expresión de burla.

Y entonces Izuku lo besó por primera vez.

El contacto se había sentido como una llamarada contra sus labios, quemó y su cuerpo quiso alejarse de inmediato, pero cuando Kacchan no lo empujó, sino que mostró curiosidad e interés, y regresó el beso, un beso ardiente en más de un sentido de la palabra, Izuku supo que no quería dejarlo ir. Nunca más.

_/\/\/\\_

El tiempo pasó sin detenerse. Las estaciones pasaron una tras otra y luego otra vez, y otra, y otra. Constantemente.

Una mañana, mientras el sol se colaba por la entrada de la pequeña cueva donde vivían, Izuku se acomodó entre sus brazos.

Desde el momento en que se habían acostado juntos por primera vez Kacchan siempre dormía aprisionándolo en un abrazo, buscando todo el contacto que tal vez inconscientemente había deseado durante todo el tiempo que habrá estado solo. A Izuku le encantaba tenerlo cerca, sintiendo cada parte de su piel que ardía con intensidad, que al principio lastimaba, pero ahora ya estaba acostumbrado. Pasando una mano por su frente, se dio cuenta de que se veía joven.

Izuku ahora tenía el mismo tamaño corporal que Kacchan, pero sus facciones, su piel, su cuerpo, eran mayores. Su apariencia física había rebasado la del rey Dragón, a pesar de que era cientos o miles de años menor. Porque Kacchan era eterno. No envejecía, no cambiaba, no crecía, no pasaba hambre ni sed, no moría, no podía ser asesinado ni matarse a sí mismo.

Había sido impactante en su momento descubrirlo. Cuando Kacchan se había abierto a él y le había contado su vida, una vida tan larga como la tierra. Había sido feliz durante su época como rey dragón, pero después de eso, cuando se había quedado sólo, no había sido fácil.

Había considerado acercarse a los humanos, pero no funcionó, no eran similares, no le agradaban y él no les agradaba a ellos. Sin embargo, se mantuvo, porque así de orgulloso era. Trascendería el tiempo y se volvería una leyenda.

La soledad fue más fuerte.

Pero fue frustrarte que no pudiera dañarse. Por ello, pensando en la profecía que se había hecho para él, había vivido acercándose a cualquier persona que tuviera intención de buscarlo, siempre con la misma pregunta "¿Vienes a matarme?". Varios habían contestado que sí. Esos varios habían fallado.

Izuku no quería que volviera a pasar por eso. Sin embargo, él estaba envejeciendo y Kacchan no. Un día, moriría y lo dejaría solo otra vez. De alguna manera le asustaba eso, no quería que Kacchan volviera a vivir esos momentos negativos. Le gustaría quedarse a su lado para siempre.

La tierra tembló y rugió al mismo tiempo que Bakugou abrió los ojos de pronto, de golpe y se incorporó observando el exterior con desconfianza.

—¿Kacchan? ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó preocupado.

—El fuego de la tierra se despierta —susurró de tal forma que Izuku no sabía si le estaba contestando a él o se lo estaba diciendo a sí mismo.

—¿Uh? ¿Eso qué significa?

Kacchan lo miró de vuelta y lo tomó de la nuca para arrastrarlo a un beso, un beso profundo y entregado como todos los que compartían. Igual de intenso que la primera vez no importaba cuantos años ya hubieran pasado, cuantas cosas más ya hubiera hecho, besarlo parecía ser siempre ser excitante y especial.

—Tienes que irte —dijo Kacchan separándose lo justo para ser capaz de pronunciar las palabras, su aliento cálido aun acariciando los labios de Izuku como una tentación incitadora.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Izuku despertando un poco del aturdimiento que el placer le generaba.

—Es peligroso para ti, si la tierra deja ir su fuego entonces...

—Pero ¿Vendrás conmigo?

—No, yo tengo qué-

—Entonces no me iré a ningún lado —lo cortó de inmediato. ¿Dejarlo? Jamás.

—No quiero escuchar tus estupideces, inútil de mierda —escupió Kacchan irritado. La vez que le había dirigido la palabra de manera decente, también había sido la vez que descubrió que su carácter y temperamento eran terribles. Aun así siempre le había encantado a Izuku—, tienes que irte, si te quedas morirás.

—Si me voy, moriré de todos modos —aclaró Izuku empujando a Kacchan por un hombro para recostarlo en el suelo y acomodarse sobre él—. No quiero estar lejos de ti, quiero permanecer a tu lado. Si en cualquiera de los dos casos moriré, quiero la muerte donde pueda sentirte hasta el último momento.

Kacchan lo vio a los ojos sorprendido por un momento, y entonces sonrió. Y lo abrazó por el cuello para besarlo otra vez.

—Así que a eso se refería la maldición.

—¿La maldición?

—La profecía —explicó rodando los ojos con fastidio—. "De sangre y fuego bla bla bla, en sangre y fuego más bla bla bla sólo una mano sin intención de dañar será capaz de arrancarle el corazón". Si te vayas, y me alejo de ti sin volverte a ver, o si te quedes a morir junto a mí, en cualquier caso, me arrancarás el corazón. Me asesinarás.

Izuku frunció el ceño. Confusión y tristeza luchando por apoderarse de su concentración.

—Pero creí que no podías morir —su voz tembló. Se dio cuenta de que lloraría.

—Lava —dijo Kacchan señalando el suelo, los volcanes en los que estaban—, es fuego y sangre de dragón. Y contigo aquí, matándome, por fin encontraré un final.

Izuku lo besó de nuevo, las lágrimas ya empapaban su rostro con la tierra temblando y agitando cada parte del lugar. Era extraño como su propia muerte no le importaba, y en cambio, saber que Kacchan moriría lo desgarraba por dentro. Entendía más o menos a qué se refería Kacchan con la parte de "arrancarle el corazón".

—Gracias por cumplir tu promesa, niño llorón —hablo Kacchan sin dejar de besarlo del todo.

Izuku no pudo evitar reírse. No había nada de gracioso, pero simplemente lo había hecho. Las lágrimas aun cayendo, el cuerpo de Kacchan tocando todo el suyo. El lugar exacto a donde pertenecía.

—Mi plan funcionó ¿verdad? Primero me hice tu amigo, y cuando menos te lo esperabas...

Un nudo en su garganta no le permitió seguir hablando así que Kacchan lo besó y lo besó.

La tierra siguió despertando, calentándose, preparándose para exhalar el aliento de dragón que guardaba.

Mientras Izuku y Kacchan se volvían uno solo por última vez, al menos no tuvieron temor a una vida en la que el otro no estuviera.

Aunque había sido una vida corta.

_/\/\/\\_

 **¡Gracias por leer! ¿Les gustó?**


End file.
